Angry Birds X
Angry Birds X (Also known as Steven Spielberg Presents Angry Birds X) is an American animated series based on the video game series, Angry Birds. Angry Birds X is a satire, slapstick, slice-of-life, comedic, action, adventurous cartoon. Sporting a new animation style, Angry Birds X serves as a comedic yet adventurous adaptaion to the Angry Birds franchise with a few changes. Unlike Angry Birds Toons, The Flock and The Bad Piggies talk. In Season 5, they added all Angry Birds Evolution characters (except Shirley) in the show as minor characters or supporting characters. Plot The series takes place on an village inhabited by birds who are pleasant and kind, who know something of the outside world. They treasure three eggs above all else, and are all carefree and easygoing, except for Hal, Chuck, Red, Stella, The Blues, Terence, Bubbles and Bomb. Bomb is a grouchy, grumpy curmudgeon who has had a big heart, but a literal short fuse from the very beginning. Eventually, his explosive disorders become too much and he is sentenced to Matilda’s anger management courses. The birds are suddenly visited by green pigs, who are dumb but funny. The birds and pigs befriend each other, but Bomb and his gang are suspicious with four pigs, Edgar Baconhooves, Marf, Gramps, and Frank, and never trust them at all. Ultimately, Edgar Baconhooves and his minions reveal their true colours, and leads to Bomb and King Matthew Smoothcheeks, leading the entire flock and pigs in a maddening frenzy of rightful retaliation as well as to make the impossible choice to put aside their differences and forge an permanent alliance against Edgar and save the eggs and the Pigs’ home. Ever since they permanently put their differences aside and form a companionship, Bomb has now achieved “hero" status on Piggy Island, a medal of leadership he wears proudly as the Flock and the Bad Piggies go on epic adventures, guarding the eggs, going on adventurous journeys, and saving the eggs from Edgar Baconhooves and his mooks, whom are thriving to keep the Great Egg War going. Like the Looney Tunes and Tiny Toon Adventures, this series makes use of cartoon violence (e.g. anvils falling on someone, liberal use of explosives) and slapstick. Characters The Flock *Bomb (John DiMaggio) – Bomb is a Greater Antillean Bullfinch with a "fuse" on top of his head and has the ability to cause explosions at will. Bomb has clear anger issues, to the point where he can be a big grouch at times. But this doesn't stop him from being a brave and dedicated leader to his flock, and Bomb can still be charming despite his anger issues. *Matilda (Deedee Magno) – Matilda is a white Chicken with rosy cheeks that serves as the medic of the group. She loves nature and always seeks peaceful solutions to problems. She is a former angry bird herself, but has since learned the error of her ways. Now she makes it her business to keep the good vibes going at all times.. She enjoys cooking, fine arts, and gardening. *Hal (Jim Cummings) — Hal is an intelligent, no-nonsense, yet easy-going Emerald Toucanet who is the voice of reason and straight man of the show. He usually plays his banjo or working on his inventions on his free-time. Hal is shown as a very mature character. He is shown to have a deep love for the pleasures in life, as when he is found he is usually with his banjo or camping. He is a rather adventerous bird. He finds no desire to be filled with anger, yet usually takes place in any of the bird's fights with the pigs. Nothing is impossible for Hal! He can make himself invisible like a Cheshire Cat. Everything is possible when the flock hang out with Hal. *Chuck (William Salyers) – Chuck is a Pilliated Woodpecking American Goldfinch who can move incredibly fast, to the point of even slowing down time. He is incredibly cartoony, to the point of seeming wacky and crazy. Chuck can lose control when it comes to his goofy antics, but his heart is always in the right place, which is something his flock truly understands. *The Blues ( (Jay), Eric Bauza (Jake), and Gordon Masten (Jim)) — The Blues are a trio of Mountain Bluebirds. Jay is the leader and most intelligent of the trio, being the oldest and the smartest of the triplets. Jake, the middle triplet, is the scatterbrain of the trio, not the brightest, but undeniably kind and charming. Jim, despite being the youngest of the three, always has the crazy ideas, the ones that are crazy enough to work. *Red (Curtis Armstrong) — Red is a Northern Cardinal. He usually is very level-headed and relaxed, though he does struggle with anger issues from time to time. He is a very dedicated second-in-command to Bomb, as well as a very loyal friend to him and to the flock. *Stella (Nicole Sullivan) - Stella is an eternally tomboyish and bright Bourke's Parakeet. Stella dislikes being addressed by her full name, Estella Rose Parakeet. Thanks to her optimistic nature, she has become one of the finest members of the Flock. She may look beautiful, but those pigs shouldn't be fooled. If they push her too far, she’ll soon reveal her blazing-hot temper. She is a responsible, athletic girl that serves as the "tomboy" of the group. *Terence (Kevin Michael Richardson with grunts provided by Nolan North) — Terence is a large Northern Cardinal with a grumpy appearance. He prefers to grunt sometimes, but he makes what he says count, 'cause when he talks it's to say something important. He sometimes moves around Weeping Angel style, disappearing and reappearing elsewhere only when other characters aren't looking at him. *Bubbles (Sam Lavagnino) — Bubbles is a small, inflatable, Bullock’s Oriole who is naïve and curious. Like The Blues, he is mischievous and fun-loving. His biggest loves are staying positive, and candy! Bubbles always has a big smile on his face. It fits perfectly when celebrating a victorious battle or someone’s bird-day, and if they’re discussing a new strategy for protecting the eggs and one of the birds is smiling gleefully from ear to ear, it’s frankly adorable. *Mighty Eagle (Peter Cullen) — The Mighty Eagle is a wise, compassionate, proud, brave, and mighty bald eagle who likes to tell stories with moral lessons to the flock, he likes to go out of his cave, and goes fishing. He only invites the Flock, and the Bad Piggies, go inside his cave for parties and special occasions. He is great at fishing. He is fair in his duties as a guardian of the Flock. Mighty is also the eldest, strongest, and wisest of all the birds. *Ruby (Melissa Villaseñor) — Ruby is a sharp-tongued, sassy, focused, inquisitive Summer Tanager. She has a no-nonsense, sardonic, and feisty nature. Like Red, Ruby is also blessed and curse with a gift for anger. But for her, it’s her independence that can solve complex equations and troubling situations in the blink of an eye. She is usually calm and easy-going, but can become dangerous when provoked and annoyed over-the-line. She is constantly annoyed by Edgar's egg-stealing antics *Silver (Cristina Pucelli) — Silver is the goofy, happy-go-lucky, and zanier falcon who makes the Flock laugh with her goofy sense of humor which she inheritted from the piggies. She is wild and hyperactive. She is Chuck’s long-lost best friend. She is depicted as the comedian of the Flock, with most of her dialogue consisting of good puns that amuse her flock. *Frost (Tom Kenny) — Frost (real name Frosh) is a comedian ice cube-shaped bird who can be serious when the Pigs stole the eggs, but tells bad jokes but he has a great sense of humor and a slight lisp. Frost is cool, collected and wise. He is very alien-like due to being from space. Ergo, he knows how things work on Earth most of the time. As a result, he is often fun-lo, but seen as the voice of reason when tension rises. *Tony (Gary Schwartz) — Tony is a Blue-Gray Tanager and Terence's cousin from Finland. Tony is the polar opposite of Terence. While Terence is grumpy, Tony is jovial. Terence also has a close connection with Tony, who he works together with. *Dahlia (Kate Micucci) — Dahlia is a Great Horned Owl. She is intelligent, and likes science and technology. She often stays up at daytime and sleeps at night, and this is easy for her, due to being the only owl who sleeps at night and stays up at day. She pretty much became the leader of the Golden Island birds after Stella left. She is shown to be a busybody owl and creator of Golden Island's no-law rule who is skeptical about Chef Pig. *Poppy (Michaela Dietz) — Poppy is a goofy and comedic prankster Lutino Cockatiel who has a passion for playing on percussion instruments. The most important good thing about her is that she doesn't get too carried away on playing the drums. She also cares for everyone, like her and Willow helping Stella overcome her fear of flying. She likes and enjoys being noisy. Poppy was a bit jealous of Chuck when they first met, but they seem to get along now. Poppy is wild, mischievous and crazy as a coconut. She lives life in the fast lane and loves acting the comedian to make the other birds laugh. Sometimes her practical jokes go a little too far, but friends always forgive her in the end, because that's what friends do. *Gale ( ) — Gale is a Violet-Backed Starling who rules Bird Island. She can be vain, demanding, melodramatic, and seductive, but she is caring and nurturing around her friends. She has a motherly figure towards Luca. Gale seems to have a fondness for golden flowers, since she has two golden flowers that she takes care of in her room. She appears to be nonchalant to most things. She hates it when somebody steals her golden egg necklace or when someone threatens Stella, that'll make her go on a furious rampage. She seems to have a fear of being turned into gold. *Luca (Kath Soucie) — Luca is a Scrub Jay hatchling. He is small and cute, but he can be a bit.. kooky. He can yell really loud when he's upset, angry, or when his friends are threatened. He sees Willow as a big sister. He's also pretty fond of Chuck. Luca thinks he's bigger than he really is - a fact that has got him into trouble a few times already! While he doesn't talk much, he certainly does like imitating everyone and everything around him. He can sound like any of birds, pigs, or even any of the island's critters and he really enjoys doing it. *Willow (Shannon Chan-Kent) — Willow is a very shy, creative, and artistic Victoria Crowned Pigeon. She often wears a yellow and red striped hat. She has colorful feathers on top of her head, but it's unknown if these colorful feathers on her forehead are actually her feathers or not. She takes care of nature and the critters, as she helps the critters break free. She mostly takes care of Luca like a little brother. She is an caretaker for critters and animals. The Pigs *Matthew / King Smoothcheeks II (Brian Doyle-Murray) — King Matthew Smoothcheeks is a large pig with a crown on his head. He is gluttonous, healthy, mildly intelligent and selfless. His kind heart is also very big, often behaving like a normal royal king. *Leonard / King Mudbeard (Bill Hader) — Leonard is the former ruler of Piggy Island and Matthew's father. *Ross (Charlie Adler) — Ross is Matthew’s right hand pig. He’s not the smartest pig of the bunch, but will always try to do things right. He approaches his job with great enthusiasm. Whether serving as a piggy diplomat greeting the birds with warm hugs or attempting to operate contraptions like zip lines and escalators, Ross is usually doing it with a silly smile on his face and a perky curl on his tail. On the other hand, Ross is shown to be trusty and fun-loving when doing a dance-off or doing whatever others like *Corporal Richard Pig (Richard Steven Horvitz) — Corporal Richard is a militaristic pig who wears a helmet with an ace of spades playing card. He reveres King Pig and likes to treat others and the minion pigs like soldiers. *Foreman Nigel Pig (Lewis Black) — Nigel is a foreman with a bright orange bushy moustache who is in charge of the construction projects. He occasionally leads the charge for protecting the eggs when Corporal Pig isn't doing so. *Professor Mario Pigsworth (Bill Hader) — Professer Mario Pigsworth is a professor pig who always has something smart to say. Everyone asks him many questions, and he was never ever tired of only knowing simple stuff. *Minion Pigs (Pierre Coffin, Yoann Perrier, archival recordings of Mel Blanc, Maurice LaMarche, and Jeff Bennett) — Minion Pigs are dimwitted pigs with strong hillbilly accents who dutifully serve the King, even when they would want to have some fun, as King Smoothcheeks allows fun on Piggy Island. As a group, they're a competent and reliable work force, having constructed an entire city for their kind. *Doug the Chronicler Pig (Brian Fisher in Season 1, Brad Smith in Season 2-4, Jon Causith in Seasons 5-6) — Doug is one of the wisest and oldest pigs at Pig City. He came acrosses the Flock's well being and is shown to be caring, welcoming, friendly, and possesses all of the good qualities of the stereotypical chronicler. He is also a kind and didactic speaker who loves the sound of his own voice so much that he became a judge. He often praises and/or rants about modern television shows that are good or bad and about how things were better back in his day. Antagonists *Edgar Baconhooves (Stefan Karl Stefansson and Dave Fennoy) — Chef Edgar Baconhooves is the main villain who continuously formulates feckless schemes in stealing the eggs. Chef Edgar was originally born to two loving parents. His father just so happened to be a chef, and taught him how to cook. Everybody laughed at his full name. When he first sees the eggs, they destroyed his first bit of sanity and made him go crazy with hunger. *Marf (Rob Paulsen) — Marf is a dimwitted and naive pig. He is a food addict and spends most of the time drinking soft drinks and stealing eggs. Marf is an mentally handicapped and hyperactive pig. Marf speaks in a high pitched voice with a Brooklyn accent *Frank (Ken Hudson Campbell in seasons 1, 3, 5-6 and Danny Mann in seasons 2 and 4) — Frank is the aggressive and short-tempered pig who wears a helmet. Frank is the grumpy and brutal one of the group. He is very greedy and his hobbies consist of bullying the other pigs and eating. Voice cast Main *John DiMaggio as Bomb *Deedee Magno as Matilda *Jim Cummings as Hal *William Salyers as Chuck *Nicole Sullivan as Stella *Kevin Micheal Richardson and Nolan North as Terence *Peter Cullen as Mighty Eagle *Sam Lavagnino as Bubbles *Danny Pudi as Jay *Eric Bauza as Jake *Gordon Masten as Jim *Curtis Armstrong as Red *Cristina Pucelli as Silver *Melissa Villaseñor as Ruby *Tom Kenny as Frost the Ice Bird *Gary Schwartz as Tony Supporting *Kate Micucci as Dahlia *Michaela Dietz as Poppy *Donna Murphy as Gale *Kath Soucie as Luca *Shannon Chan-Kent as Willow *Stefan Stefansson as Edgar Baconhooves (Chef Pig) (2013-2016, 2018) *Dave Fennoy as Edgar Baconhooves (2016-onward) *Brain Doyle Murray as King Matthew Smoothcheeks *Bill Hader as Leonard (King Mudbeard), Mario the Professor Pig *Charlie Adler as Ross *Rob Paulsen as Marf *Ken Hudson Campbell as Frank *Maurice LaMarche as Louis the Mechanic Pig *Pierre Coffin, Yoann Perrier, Maurice LaMarche, and Jeff Bennett as Minion Pigs *Richard Steven Horvitz as Richard the Corporal Pig *Lewis Black as Nigel the Foreman Pig Gallery File:Angry_Birds_X_Opening_Title.png|Opening Title DEDEF588-C235-471E-9F6E-96C40BCBC6EC.png|Birds Voice Actors (Part 1) F1897041-0EF4-485B-BCE7-F8444E236C4A.jpeg|Birds Voice Actors (Part 2) FCC3C7ED-83A5-4E98-B18D-B2A6845C6F3A.jpeg|Birds Voice Actors (Part 3) BF84A179-5CD9-4330-9CF7-386A29622E4D.jpeg|Birds Voice Actors (Part 4) Posters E029D919-43CA-44C2-B916-4286D003A1EA.png|Premiere Poster AA00273A-4EFC-410A-A1F5-BD8BBB321831.png|Official Poster ABX Teaser Premiere Poster.png|Teaser Poster Character Gallery 7C564753-C1BE-40A4-879E-28A009B18CEE.png|Bomb 3A085BE5-34B6-4F78-89CE-AEFD9479394B.png|Matilda (Classic) (A Birdy Morning-The Heist Begins) 7027ECEB-4DA8-4AAD-B950-3110B4BE5185.png|Matilda (The Heist Begins-onward) 218D5A09-461B-43A3-8AAD-3BAA47D8CD39.png|Hal C55EC91A-E31E-4F6F-9377-265BDABAA9A4.png|Chuck 3F11FB36-BB90-43E8-B4BB-38326FEB2D28.png|Stella (Season 1) 3D72AFE1-CDF4-484F-ACA8-7ACEC2EB2136.png|Stella (Season 2-6) BCF7A8AA-A106-41A6-AF7B-7D07E8581542.png|Red 84C3B0D3-E8DA-4F77-A836-A1E09CD6C1D5.png|The Blues 2CE0A625-61C5-4572-B5EA-051AF5D0CCF3.png|Terence C874322C-2C32-4AEB-A80D-82ED468B12D6.png|Bubbles E1FFD248-F506-415F-AE77-8EC3552693AC.png|The Mighty Eagle 04BD56C2-A4C2-4B55-A735-1E2901692CF8.png|Ruby 678DC4C0-26D9-4DE9-B2C8-6A9676292738.png|Poppy 2C16F495-FCDB-46B8-8DAC-08D95D8DA037.png|Dahlia 565DF67E-E927-4351-A9D7-9C1E153158B6.png|Willow 4B743DEF-9380-4372-9A21-4E73819F026A.png|Luca 01490E1B-479A-4108-BAE8-BA24E4524CFD.png|Gale (in a few episodes) 9ECC6CD6-7C72-4F7F-8867-644A343E6575.png|Gale (in most episodes) 1E64F1BA-3D4C-433D-87A3-1C3B0F7CD0BB.png|Tony 61C3E706-3591-49D0-8328-804AC8466ADB.png|Silver 7238AD18-9EF7-40FE-969B-8D6CE791332A.png|Frosh (Frost) CE79D24B-23AB-46FA-82A5-91633A046230.png|Arianna, Zoe, Will, Vincent, and Samantha C04C039E-18F6-49E9-8E65-8F6DCFAAFCEE.png|King Matthew Smoothcheeks 8FD716CA-24DC-4D77-92F6-6ACD72A0BB15.png|Corporal Richard Pigman 090C5F48-A3F3-4672-B601-ADF646657EB5.png|Foreman Nigel Piglington 651357EC-0CC2-4421-9366-4A3F36A0446A.png|Minion Pigs F7FE40F2-4215-4351-A3D2-B078AEED32DD.png|Chronicler Doug Piggerstein 19B6FD84-D658-461F-A4D8-A86453B67D04.png|Chef Edgar Baconhooves 4D0D35F7-17E2-4DBE-8791-20CD510C0C42.png|Marf (right) and Frank (left) 6147F093-FC66-4DB4-A160-A7C06D0B7A3B.png|Ross 9975F9F4-C7BA-46AD-A8F1-E084BD62DDB5.png|Mechanic Louis 97EFBCDC-CA32-49FC-B026-3FD514DC766D.png|Professor Mario Pigsworth 6EFDA0D2-52E8-4D2B-9CD5-6299C7995DC1.png|Leonard Mudbeard 85EF8C44-C6D2-40D3-8252-A42DA3E564E6.png|Charles A. Haruka-Zori (Handsome Pig) 74944A36-BFC1-49A9-A3E2-A69BA91ED441.png|Postman Pat Porkchop 93E4956D-4E40-462E-920B-E56879A5F598.png|Gramps Moustachio 215BAD70-0A6E-47F4-9EAA-54A1D3CE6A7E.png|Drill Sergeant James Porkers 2FC15DFA-BE81-47F9-9013-3012D9CB8DCA.png|Arnold (left) and Jorgen (right) 24B5EE10-F4AA-49E3-8BB3-C568A196F825.png|Don Bacon 5E666101-386B-406A-983E-19133A85AF9B.png|Big Pigs F3E0A412-EDBC-4EA2-94FB-657B695D8DF4.png|Fat Pig (El Porkador) Trivia *The character design’s style is reminiscent of the original designs much akin to the original game series and Angry Birds Toons with having it mixed with the Dexter’s Laboratory style. Angry Birds X’s animation is provided by TMS Entertainment and Jam Filled Entertainment; which TMS Entertainment provided animation for Tiny Toon Adventures and Jam Filled Entertainment provided animation for The Loud House *This is the first piece of Angry Birds media that contains Hatchlings. The second is The Angry Birds Movie franchise, third being The Early Hatchling Gets the Worm, and the fourth is . *The voice cast features an array of veteran voice performers and some of the cast will reprise their roles in The Angry Birds Movie. John DiMaggio voices Bomb, Nicole Sullivan provides voices of Stella, voices Bubbles, Kevin Michael Richardson voices Terence, Jim Cummings voices Hal, Peter Cullen voices Mighty Eagle, Deedee Magno-Hall voices Matilda, Curtis Armstrong voices Red, voices Jay; while Nolan North and Bill Hader will reprise their respective roles as Terence and Leonard for The Angry Birds Movie franchise, with the former reprises his role as Terence for The Angry Birds Movie 2 . *Similar to , This show is not just well known for its source material and its wide array of characters, but also having cameos of characters from several animation studios and television animation channels appeared in one show. Studios that provided characters included Warner Bros. Animation, Terrytoons, Discovery Family (formerly the Hub), Hanna-Barbera, Famous Studios Cartoons, King Features Syndicate, Fox Kids, Teletoon, Harvey Films, MGM Cartoons, UPA Cartoons, Nickelodeon, Disney, Cartoon Network, Fleischer Studios, Universal Cartoon Studios, and Walter Lantz Studios. *This is the first incarnation that fully stays true to the source material of the game, the second being The Angry Birds Movie franchise. Production The aim of the adaptation based on Angry Birds was for the cartoon to match the tone of Tiny Toon Adventures, Animaniacs, Pinky and the Brain, Adventure Time, the Looney Tunes shorts in their earlier days and the golden age while staying faithful to the source material. This led to the slapstick-comedy roots and heart-warming moments in each episode. The characters themselves saw some alterations to their personality traits, while some having personality traits that inspire the characters' traits from the Angry Birds Movie - for example, Chuck being a zany happy-go-lucky screwball and Matilda being a peaceful anger management instructor. Reception It has received worldwide critical acclaim since its premiere and gained enormous popularity by its second season. Film A feature film, Angry Birds X: The Fine-Feathered Movie, was released in theaters on April 13, 2018. Poll Do you agree with and like/love this idea for a series? I LOVE IT. :D Needs some work, but I like it. :3 I don’t mind it regardless :| I think it’s okay, but is it even needed...? Category:2010s American animated television series Category:Rovio Entertainment Category:Angry Birds Category:Television series by DHX Media Category:Cartoon Network Category:Amblin Television Category:Sony Pictures Animation Category:2013 Category:Jaredqwe’s Ideas Category:TV Shows based on video games